Social Stalker
by Seraph-Anaesthesia
Summary: What a stupid idea! Honestly, an online dating service... Hitomi glared at the computer screen, before clicking it anyway. DilandauxHitomi HIATUS.
1. Avariciously Good Aim, Girlie

Social Stalker

Chapter One: Avariciously Good Aim, Girlie

By: Seraph-Anaesthesia

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Escaflowne AND I'm the Queen Of England!

(Nah, I dun own it. )

Summary: 'An online dating service? Man, that's **_so_** stupid.' Yet she found herself clicking on it anyway. Dilly/Hitomi AU!!

A/N: Okay, m'dears. I have decided that this will be my 'first' official fan fiction. Before, I was so inexperienced while writing 'Badges Of Honor' and 'Hitomi Kanzaki And A Semester Abroad.' (Take heed that I wrote these only a month ago. Tee hee!)

I am going to dedicate my entire being into this tiny little computer program on the glamorous site filled with stories and authors that I could only dream of competing with. I will not be stopping my other stories, and I encourage you to read them, but I will begin anew on this very day, 11/19/04. This is, err, will be, my best work. I truly deeply mostly hope that you enjoy it and the plot I have created for you. Arigatou!

"Pass me the brandy glass, will ya, Hitomi girl?" Van's voice was slurred with the effect of alcohol that had been bestowed on him recently. Hitomi frowned lightly, and hid the glass away from him behind the bar counter. Her emerald eyes were firm with concern for her boyfriend, she was 'working' even though it was her twentieth birthday, and she was supposed to be partying. She brushed a lock of golden-brown short hair behind her pierced ears, and glared at the drunken man before her.

"No, Van. I think _seventeen glasses _is enough." Hitomi dried another one of the crystal glasses, it still looking dull in the dim light of the bar area. She could faintly make out all of her friends dancing in the crowd, swaying bodies to the music with sheer delight of the rhythm. Hitomi smiled lightly and wished she could be that free, so full of life and love. But she knew this was her job and her life and...her responsibilities. The emerald-eyed girl was going to get a good job, finish college with a good degree, and marry the love of her life. Whoever that was... Hitomi mentally face-faulted at her pathetic-ness.

"Give it to me now, dammit or I won't love you anymore! Stupid bitch, you will obey me!" Van shouted angrily as he spread out across the bar counter, and Hitomi gulped as she saw his red-brown eyes were filled with some unnamed emotion that was in them. He looked like he was about to kill something in his drunken state, and Hitomi unconsciously backed away with fear. But of course, no one on the dance floor could see the scene in the corner that was erupting like a volcano as Van pulled out a knife. "Scared now, are we?" Hitomi just glared at him with a sad look, as Van suddenly lost that hung-over state in his eyes. It took her a brief moment to fully realize that he wasn't kidding. The knife that was there was really becoming closer.

"Van, put the knife down. Don't do anything you'll regret. Don't do this Van! Don't do this!" Van was coming closer, a stark-raving mad look in his eyes. Hitomi was backed up into the corner of the bar, and her eyes were wide in barely contained fear. She tried to call out for help, but the dryness of her throat was not helping her swallow the lump that had seemed to form there. Hitomi closed her eyes tightly and hid beneath her bangs and waited for the strike to come. When she felt nothing but air swim by her, she peeked open one eye. The first thing Hitomi saw was silver hair and red eyes staring directly into hers. They were merely inches apart, and his eyes probed her soul as if he was a God himself. Hitomi stuttered lightly. "How...w...what? Van is? ...Happened?"

The young man smirked, backing away and holding up the lifeless form of the man who tried to previously attack Hitomi. He got up in her face again, that arrogant expression returning to his pale yet handsome features, finally reaching the crimson rubies that seemed to be embedded in his eye sockets. Hitomi reached up to brush a lock of her own hair away from her eyes, only to have the boy's free hand reach up and toss the tendril away for her. He then looked back down at the unconscious Van, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "Is...**THIS**, what you're looking for, woman?"

Hitomi suddenly twitched with anger at the man. Just who did he think he was?! She had the entire situation under control! She didn't need his help, or his egotistical remarks. Hitomi glared at him and proceeded to swat him away, only to find that his grin just became wider. "What do _you_ think?"

The young woman looked at him with frustrated eyes as he innocently put a finger to his chin and pretended to be the immature child that he was acting like. Hitomi couldn't help but blush as she saw the pack of stomach muscles that shown through the tight white T-shirt he was wearing. Fingerless gloves and a black leather trench coat completed the look, along with black jeans and combat boots.

"Well, I dunno...One would simply assume that this..." He paused and looked at the drooling Van with disgust. "..._Thing_ would be yours by the way you knew his name, and panicked when he came near you. But then again, one could only _assume." _Pretending to be innocent when you were a man who had spilt the blood of other so many times might have been hard for any other, but Dilandau decided to put those days behind him. He would show everyone around him that he was normal, well...As normal as one could get when being a psychotic pyromaniac on one side and a dreamy Prince Charming on the other. Dilandau just kept smiling, failing to realize that this one simple turn of the lips was the first real feeling he had felt in quite a while.

Hitomi could only stare in awe as she watched the young man smile, and leaned in closer to him, cocking her head to the side lightly. Her emerald eyes were looking at him with honest curiosity and bewilderment. Dilandau had to stifle a laugh at how childish she looked right then. Hitomi just asked him straight on. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" Her voice was clear, she made sure of it. The tortured lump in her throat was now replaced by the flustered beating, no, pounding of her heart. Dilandau blinked at her with surprise. Before smile, and grabbing her hand, kissing the top lightly, mocking her.

"Dilandau. Dilandau Albatou."

Hitomi blushed at his actions, and muttered with an embarrassed voice and cursed the vocal cords that seemed to be failing her right then and there. She fumbled with the pink pendant around her neck and smiled lightly while still looking down. "Hitomi Kanzaki...But please. Tell me why you saved me?" Hitomi knew that this was no time to be thinking about dangerous and yet heroic men that just pop out of nowhere when your jack-ass EX-boyfriend is about to wake up from that wonderful state of unconsciousness that the previous dangerous yet heroic man knocked him in to. But consciousness was not the only state in the crowded bar. Hitomi could of sworn that she was simply emitting waves of confusion.

"Would you rather me have just left you there to have someone that you obviously cared about, "He paused, looking slightly disgusted and hurt. "Plunge a knife into your heart and bring you to your death?" Dilandau tried to smile at Hitomi, but it seemed as if the realization of the assumed relationship between the guy he had just injured and the girl he had just met, and yet was strangely attracted to. The hurt look stayed in his eyes, but Dilandau simply could not see why it wasn't going away. Hitomi just blinked at his question with her nose wrinkled in a cute expression of confusion.

"Umm...no?" She brought her hands up to her chest as if to protect herself from getting too close to him. Hitomi looked up at him with her emerald eyes, and found herself drowning in two pools of liquid fire. Dilandau was in the same situation, trying to find an end to the hazy green depths.

"Well, that's reason enough now, isn't it?" Dilandau was once again smirking at her with that expression she seemed to love, and yet hated. What was happening to her? Hitomi had only met this guy a few minutes ago, and already found herself wanting to know everything about him. He just grinned wider as if he sensed every single bit of emotion rolling off of her. He backed away slightly, giving her room to breathe while dropping Van over the side of the bar counter. The serene atmosphere just had to end though, for a groan emitted from the lifeless body next to Dilandau and Hitomi. Hitomi was glaring at it and muttering profanities under her breath. Dilandau was staring at her in surprise.

Hitomi kicked Van's head, rendering him dazed once more. "Lousy piece 'a shit."

Dilandau let out a bark of laughter, not even bothering to consider what he was laughing at. He put his hand on Hitomi's arm, still grinning devilishly. She had to shake her head lightly to keep herself from once again falling into those red eyes. Hitomi didn't even bother to consider his albino features, just waited for him to speak or say something. Waiting for some "miracle" to happen. Then it did. "How about I buy you a drink? I can take over the bar, y'know." Dilandau wiggled his eyebrows at her lightly, and she smiled.

"A drink would be nice... But is that all you can do, Mr. Kung Fu Kick-Ass?" Hitomi beamed mockingly at him, gesturing to the body of Van (still drooling) on the floor. Dilandau popped his knuckles and in a flash Hitomi had a Long Island iced tea, with not too much alcohol, thank God, (nobody wants to end up like Van...) in front of her. Hitomi just looked surprised, then grinned.

"Game of darts sound okay, _Madam?" _Hitomi nodded as Dilandau bowed, and she giggled and linked her arm through his, suddenly forgetting the scene that had happened only moments before. They walked over and out from behind the messy bar table, and over to the dart boards, which were only slightly crowded in the lobby area. A few men were crowded around, most of them having contests with shots and things like that. Four of the guys came over to Dilandau, eyeing Hitomi and talking about her like she wasn't there.

"So who's the chick, Dilandau?"

"Yeah, why is she here?"

"Mmm...She's kinda pretty."

"I want a piece of that..."

"SHUT UP! Miguel, her name is Hitomi. Chesta, she's here because I invited her, dumbass. Dallet, hands off. Gatti, I will personally make sure that you are never able to have children if you lay even one finger on her." Dilandau growled out with a look that showed he meant business. To his surprise, he looked over to find Hitomi laughing at the situation. He blinked and poked her in the side, which only made her laugh harder. "Are you on crack?" Dilandau asked hesitantly as Hitomi stopped laughing abruptly and turned around to face him with a look that said, 'What a stupid question.'

"Dilandau, are you always this overprotective of girls the first time you meet them?" Hitomi asked as she saw him look genuinely surprised. The smirk once again took its rightful place on Dilandau's hot features once more. (drools) He got up in her face once more, slipping a dart into her hand. They could both hear whistles and cat calls from the men around them as Dilandau whispered three little words into her ear that made her slightly uneasy.

"No. Just you."

Dilandau smiled as Hitomi subconsciously leaned into him. He backed away slightly, as Hitomi wafted away on Cloud Nine. Hitomi opened one eye and closed the other, taking a good look at the dart board she was currently trying to hit. Hitomi threw the dart, and it shot across the room, landing straight on the bullseye. Hitomi felt two warm hands place themselves on her shoulders, a breathy voice whisper in her ear.

"Such avariciously good aim, girlie. Hope you're up to a challenge."

Warm shivers ran down Hitomi's spine as she let herself sink into the image of that familiar smirk.

Extra scene: Back At the Bar!!

Van woke up, a large knot on his skull. His eyes sunken into their sockets and spit hanging off of him in gobs.

"Uh...what happened?"

A/N: What did ya think?! Like, no like? Isn't Dilly such a great guy? I love AU's because Dilly is the perfect image of a player with a bad-ass reputation. Personally, the D/H pairing keeps appealing to me. What about you? Criticism is welcome, as long as the source is valid. Questions displease me, but don't leave yourself in the dark! Just e-mail and ask. I hope you enjoyed it lots, and the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Any ideas for next chapter? Oh, the wonderfulness of e-mail! Ja ne! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.


	2. Anthropomorphism, You Are An Ape

Stalker Society

Chapter Two: Anthropomorphism, You Are An Ape

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, and if I did, Hitomi would already be paired up with Van or Dilly, and go back to Earth with them to make Amano jealous. Screw you, shrimp boy! 3

Summary: 'An online dating service? Man, that's **_so_** stupid.' Yet she found herself clicking on it anyway. Dilly/Hitomi AU!!

A/N: I told you that I was lazy, didn't I? I'm a dumb bunny, and haven't updated anything on fan for months. Lol, proves how smart I am. I'm trying to keep up the good work on this one, and get every single one of my stories updated for you people and maybe even start a couple new ones.

(If I can find the attention span. XD) So far, Changeling, and 150 Flavors have been updated, and I'm obviously working on this one. Sadly, I'm am going to have to delete 'Hitomi Kanzaki and A Semester Abroad' at some point, unless soon I can find the time to work on it. Badges of Honor is coming along great, and I just posted an author's note. It is a MUST-READ!! Anyway, please read and review!

"_Pass me the brandy glass, will ya, Hitomi girl?" _

"_No, Van. I think seventeen glasses is enough." _

"_Give it to me now, dammit or I won't love you anymore! Stupid bitch, you will obey me!" _

"_Scared now, are we?" _

"_Van, put the knife down. Don't do anything you'll regret. Don't do this Van! Don't do this!" _

Images and voices ran through her brain like the brandy she so easily poured into Van's glasses earlier last night. Hitomi shuddered visibly, remembering the cold tone of voice that Van had taken with her, and the way he had looked at her like he was looking at prey. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt like heaving. She knew that she was now safe at home, Dilandau with her.

That's it! Why should she be moping anyway? Dilandau was here, he'd make sure everything turned out all right, wouldn't he? Hitomi sighed dreamily. Ah yes, wonderful, sweet, caring, handsome Dilandau that had come to her rescue. Was it love at first sight? No, it couldn't be…Could it?

Hitomi knew it was going to be hard facing Van again, especially after he had done that to her. It made the young woman so mad that alcohol could turn a person that she trusted deeply into such a vicious monster. But Hitomi knew deep inside that she was going to forgive him, and trust him again.

She wanted to stay mad, but she just couldn't when knowing that it was the vodka that affected Van, not his brain or his heart were put into the hurting of her. Hitomi knew Van would never do something like that to her. She trusted him, didn't she? Doubts of everything ran through her head as cup of coffee was held under her nose, and she looked up into the warm scarlet eyes of Dilandau.

The emerald-eyed girl grabbed the cup, looking up at him nodding a thank you. Dilandau frowned, Hitomi looked like she was about to start crying at any moment, and Dilandau recognized the puffy red eyes. She really HAD been crying. His frown only deepened as he sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him, so her head was resting on his muscled chest clothed n a black T-shirt.

Hitomi immediately started crying, burying her head in the shirt he was wearing while he nuzzled the crook of her neck, sighing. "I'm sorry Hitomi. You didn't deserve for this to happen to you. You're a great person, and I have no doubt that you will forgive him."

Dilandau pulled her chin up slightly with his thumb and forefinger, bringing his soft lips down onto hers, desperately trying to ease her emotional pain. (A/N: oo And here I didn't even know I was capable of good romance, lol. ) To Dilandau's surprise, Hitomi kissed him back lightly at first, then becoming passionate.

He tightened his hold around her waist, and she tangled her fingers in his silky silver hair. Dilandau gently pulled away, and noted that her lips were swollen lightly from the rough kiss he had unexpectedly pulled her into. Hitomi sighed slightly, looking at him with confusion and adoration. Once again, he frowned. Cursing himself, he reminded his head and heart that she wouldn't want him. He was a freak, and she had just gotten over another guy.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for…I shouldn't have done that…" Dilandau ran a hand through his hair, standing up and preparing to walk away, before Hitomi pulled him down on the couch once more. Grabbing him by the shirt collar, she pulled him further until they were kissing again. 'What is WRONG with me?!' Hitomi wondered, but succumbed to the taste of Dilandau, ignoring her thoughts.

"What the…" A voice sounded from over the couch, and the couple instantly pulled apart, untangling themselves from the sweet romance they had gotten entangled in. Red brown eyes stared at them from afar, especially focusing in on Hitomi, and how close she was to the albino man on the couch next to her. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively, and she sunk back into his chest, facing **Van.**

"Van…I…You're..You're awake!" Hitomi gasped when she noticed him. His black hair was in dishevel and dismay and his white T-shirt and jeans were wrinkled lightly, giving him the beach-bum look, completed with bare feet and sleepy eyes. Too bad that the tired and slanted sleepy eyes were now widened in hurt and anger. The hurt was obviously directed at Hitomi for "betraying him" and the anger towards Dilandau. He addressed the albino.

"Who the hell are you? Get your hands off of her!" Van was growing angry, pointing at Dilandau. Hitomi looked worried when Van's fists clenched and Dilandau was grinding his teeth trying to be polite to the man who had just woken up. Apparently, Van was mad and hurt, and having a hangover wasn't helping. His head was overcome with a huge headache, and he was obviously not in the mood to get pissed off. Too bad his expectations were too high. Van was already furious.

"Dilandau Albatou. You must be Van Fanel. And I think I'll keep my hands on her, all right? She's in no trouble. But _you_ are." Hitomi smiled at Dilandau lightly as he tightened his grip on her waist. Van looked angered at the sudden contact, but confused at what Dilandau had said. He scratched his head, trying to think calmly. After years of practice, the young black-haired man had learned to keep a cool façade, pushing his anger down to the tips of his toes to keep himself from blowing his top. It worked.

"What do you mean?" Van ignored the physical contact between Hitomi and Dilandau, and sat down on a red recliner near them, resting his elbows on his knees. Now he really looked confused, Van's brown eyes had a look of oblivion in them. You could tell that he was trying desperately to remember what had happened the night before, but no avail. The only thing he could remember was going to the bar with Hitomi for her birthday. Then everything after that was blank.

"You don't remember anything about last night?" Hitomi finally spoke up, looking slightly apprehensive and restless. So this is what happened? Van had no clue about how much he had worried her and hurt her? Nothing about the knife and the words and stinging and the pain? A lone tear rolled down Hitomi's cheek, but it was quickly wiped away by the silken fingers of Dilandau. She smiled at him lightly, and he smiled back. Van shook his head at her question. "Then perhaps…it'd be better not to tell you."

He nodded again, still trying to remember. Van was staring carefully at Dilandau. It finally clicked inside his head when he saw Dilandau nuzzle his nose into the crook of Hitomi's neck and shoulder, looking around from behind her. Van's eyes hardened when they met Dilandau's, and he could simply feel the smirk he was emitting behind the smooth skin of Hitomi's neck. He growled. Hitomi cocked her head to the side, tears long gone. "What's wrong, Van?" This only made him angrier.

"What the hell is he doing to you, Hitomi? Look at him!" Van growled out.

"Van…I met Dilandau last night. We just, I don't know, clicked." Hitomi chose her words carefully as Dilandau sat up straight next to her, uncurling his arms. He smiled at her, before smirking at Van.

"Yes, we _clicked. _You were too drunk to notice Hitomi was miserable. So she came to me…Someone who won't rip her heart to shreds like you did, though you may not remember." Dilandau was fiercely protective over Hitomi, even for meeting her last night. He was sure it was love, and even if she didn't love him back, Dilandau was still head over heels in love with the emerald-eyed girl.

'_Wha…Did something happen between me and Hitomi last night?' _The temporary amnesia was affecting his brain greatly. Hitomi was holding Dilandau's hand and it was almost making him see red. But it just kept bugging Van that he couldn't remember what he had done that was so bad that it would make Hitomi so depressed. Van sighed, he had seen the tears earlier. The young man couldn't help being mad at himself for not remembering.

"I..I'm sorry Hitomi. You too, Dilandau. I didn't mean for whatever it was to happen. I was irresponsible, and I shouldn't haven't gotten drunk. I'm also sorry for getting stupid temporary amnesia. I would probably be able to apologize better if I knew exactly what I had done. It was all my fault, and I had no right to do anything to you, Hitomi." Van head was in his hands, and you couldn't even see his eyes, the black hair falling around his face. "Hitomi…Please, take me back."

Hitomi stared at him with an air of indifference.

"No."

A/N: How didja like it? Lol. My beautiful cliff-hanger. Who do you think will get the girl in the end? The part about the dating site doesn't come in until next chapter, sorry. But please, read and review! Also, two more important issues:

1.) In your review, you are allowed to decide who you want Hitomi to end up with.

A. Dilandau

B. Van

C. Allen

D. Amano (LOL. Dunno why someone would pick him, though. )

2.) If you would like to submit a created character for this story, you can! You need to have the character's full name, description/appearances and job. You can also add what minor character you would like them to end up with. I can't guarantee they will be used very much, but they WILL be used. I only need two, a boy and a girl to conflict with the romances. The first girl and first boy I get will be used. 3 Ja ne! Read and review!


	3. Multifarious, Opposites and Components

Stalker Society

Chapter Three: Multifarious, Opposites and Components

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, and if I did, Hitomi would already be paired up with Van or Dilly, and go back to Earth with them to make Amano jealous. Screw you, shrimp boy! 3

Summary: 'An online dating service? Man, that's **_so_** stupid.' Yet she found herself clicking on it anyway. Dilly/Hitomi AU!

A/N: FINALLY updating! Sorry and I love you all! I've been really busy lately, being sick, having school, going on vacation, junk like that! I won't write a huge author's note, because I know you guys are just DYING to get on with the story.

"_I..I'm sorry Hitomi. You too, Dilandau. I didn't mean for whatever it was to happen. I was irresponsible, and I shouldn't haven't gotten drunk. I'm also sorry for getting stupid temporary amnesia. I would probably be able to apologize better if I knew exactly what I had done. It was all my fault, and I had no right to do anything to you, Hitomi." Van head was in his hands, and you couldn't even see his eyes, the black hair falling around his face. "Hitomi…Please, take me back."_

_Hitomi stared at him with an air of indifference. _

"_No."_

"I'm sorry, Van, but I am NOT taking you back until you can prove to me that you really care about me. You may have been drunk, but what about the next time? What if you do something ever more horrible? It may seem cruel right now, but it's the truth. I may have just met Dilandau, but at least he cares. I'm sorry, Van…I just don't know if it's going to work out." Hitomi glared at him, her green eyes seeming almost cat-like with anger. She brushed golden blonde hair out of her eyes, and stood up from the couch. Dilandau looked up at her with understanding eyes, and went to get his coat. Van's expression was just unreadable, like she had just punched him in the face. "I think you both should leave…"

"FINE." Van narrowed his eyes at Hitomi, shoulders shaking with annoyance. How could Hitomi do that to him! It wasn't his fault he got drunk! Okay, well, technically it was… Van sighed, his anger melting away to sheer determination. "But I _will _prove that I'm the right one for you, I swear it, Hitomi. I'm not letting you go without a fight." And with that, Van stormed right out the door. Hitomi didn't even have time to blink. She sighed, rubbing her temples as Dilandau came back from getting his long black leather trench coat. He kissed her cheek. "Call me, and I'm sorry this happened. Bye for now, Hitomi." Dilandau slid a piece of paper into her hand with his number written on it. She waved to him as he left.

Hitomi sighed wearily, a tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. Though Van and Dilandau may not have seen it, telling Van to prove his worth was one of the hardest things Hitomi had ever had to do. She thought she loved Van, but since Dilandau came along, things felt, well, different. Just thinking about the two men confused the hell out of her. She want into her bedroom, which was cleverly decorated in bright yellows, oranges, and reds. Hopping onto her silk sheets, Hitomi grabbed her red Apple laptop and sat it on her lap. Logging onto her screen name, she saw Millerna's MSN IM box pop up.

**Fickle as fame and I'll admit it! says: **

Hey Hitomi! What's up? I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry.

"**Allen is NOT gay! Or so he thinks…LOL!" says:**

It's okay Millerna. Nothing much here, though. You?

**Fickle as fame and I'll admit it! says: **

I just found this great new dating site! I MET THE LUV OF MY LIFE!

His name is Dryden Fassa!

"**Allen is NOT gay! Or so he thinks…LOL!" says:**

That's great, Millerna! What's the site called?

Hitomi tried to be happy for Millerna, really, she did! It's just that her "Happy Level!" wasn't functioning properly. Hitomi muttered to herself lightly, thinking about what she had said to Van…then her thoughts shifted to Dilandau…Wonderful Dilandau! Hitomi blinked as a Millerna sent her the link. Not that Hitomi really cared.

**Fickle as fame and I'll admit it! says:**

as fame and I'll admit it! says:

Whoops, gotta go! Dryden's IM just popped up! Well, have fun Hitomi!

**Fickle as fame and I'll admit it! may not reply because he or she appears to be offline.**

'Pfft. An online dating service? Man, that's **_so_** stupid.' Yet she found herself clicking on it anyway.

Right away the screen was filled up with images of people kissing romantically and sayings that were supposed to convince you that you could be one of the those people. Hitomi observed everything with a careful eye. Millerna found her true love on a cheesy site like this? Hitomi scoffed lightly. Smirking when she noticed the little heart button on the bottom reading "Create A Profile," Hitomi decided to ditch her moral values and all her dignity. She clicked on it. One by one, boxes started appearing, the instructions motioning her to fill them out. 'Okay…Screen name choice…' Hitomi thought silently before filling in the box with, "TheAsylumAwards." (A/N: That's my best friend Chris' band!) 'That should scare them off…' but then she frowned. She was on a dating site. Why the hell was she scaring people off?

The next box said fill out your name. Hitomi typed in with a slow mind, "Atsume Vivaldi." 'Yeah, that ought to work..' Grinning, Hitomi's emerald eyes skimmed over the 'Favourites' section of the website. 'Colour? Hmm…Favorite Colour: Purple. Band? Sugarcult…Animal? Egyptian Mau. Popsicle flavour…? What the..? Oh well. Strawberry.' Hitomi finished typing in that box and moved to the next. 'Physical Description.' "Hair Colour: Honey blonde…Eye Colour: Emerald green…Body type? What a stupid question. Hmm, the word 'curvy' comes to mind though…" Hitomi lightly whispered to herself as she smirked. Hitomi clicked the button marked, "Finished" and sighed. Then came the part about credit card numbers and blah blah blah… Hitomi smiled. The site had now registered her as a normal person. 'But there wouldn't be any records about Atsume…Oh well, guess that's a good thing.'

She smiled lightly to herself, filling in her personality box. 'Oh well, gee. Why don't they just ask me what my deepest darkest secret is while they're at it, too?' Hitomi lightly rolled her eyes. 'Hmm…How am I supposed to know what my personality is? Well…This IS an internet site, so I guess it's okay for me to go with my more romantic and softer side.' Hitomi stared at the screen and began to type furiously.

"I'm about as normal as a girl can get! I work out, I have a job, I live alone, I'm just pretty average… Like any other girl, I still dream about getting married, y'know? Finding a soul mate. Living a dream. I do have an odd fetish for music, though, so any guy who is willing to stand up for loud noises is okay with me! I'm a nice person, I suppose, but that's just my opinion!" Hitomi read the box to herself with a fake happy cheerful voice. "Yeah, that sounds like me all right…" Sarcasm dripped off her words as she smirked.

She blinked as a small version of Cupid popped up on her screen. A little animated voice cried out, "You've Got Mail!" Hitomi looked on with surprise. 'Mail already? Damn, Atsume's popular already!' Hitomi smiled anyway, opening her In Box. She had one new message. Reading the name, Hitomi frowned lightly. It was no one she knew… Shrugging her shoulders, Hitomi opened the message.

"Hey Atsume,

I was just browsing the new names list, and your name just kind of popped out at me. I read your descriptions and everything, you seem to remind me of someone I know. Anyway, I was just wondering if you're not busy, if you wanted to just chat sometimes. If you don't reply, I'll understand.

Sincerely,

Kyo Elijah"

'Well, he seems sincere.' Hitomi decided to click on his profile, just to make sure he wasn't like…twenty years older than her or something. The screen pulled up and Hitomi scanned the list. His screen name was Pyromaniak12389. 'That's cool…' Hmm. Favorite Colour? Red. Band? Yellowcard. Animal? Wolf. Flavour? Grape. 'Yum…' Hitomi giggled like a schoolgirl. Hair colour? Silver. Red eyes… 'Wow, sorta like Dilandau. He's gotta be hot then.' Hitomi smirked at her own childishness. Skinny, yet muscular… 'Nice.' She scrolled down to his personality box.

"Kinda crazy, to tell you the truth, and being obsessed with fire doesn't help me out too much. Though most people don't see it, my romantic side is actually quite charming. I'm a nice guy, but if you piss me off…there's trouble. I'm just a teensy bit overprotective. Just a bit. I'm looking for someone who can just accept me, the good parts and the bad." Hitomi smiled at that, she could perfectly understand what he was going through, and what he wanted. She typed a message back to him, hoping that Kyo was still on.

"Hey Kyo,

I just wanted to say that it was really nice of you to e-mail me. Most people don't warm up to newcomers that quickly. I'd love to just chat for a while. I came on this site, because I'm just…I don't know. You see, I have a situation, and I kind of need some advice. My ex did something really bad to me, and it hurt a lot. The point was, he was drunk when it happened, and now he can't remember what he did. This guy saved me, and I really like him. I'm just awfully confused right now, but it'd be great to have someone to talk to.

Thanks a bunch,

Atsume"

Hitomi blinked lightly. He had replied almost instantly. Clicking once more her In Box, she read the message.

"Hey Atsume,

Really? I have a situation _exactly like that."_

A/N: READ AND REVIEW! Not a full cliff-hanger, but more later. This chapter was longer than usual, and I love you all!


	4. This Sucks

Hey everybody. Bad news. I will not be updating until probably around September. This is not for my pleasure, I assure you. My laptop has been infected, then reinstalled, and now it is dead. Completely dead, every single one of my files and documents deleted. What I am writing to you now is on my mother's computer, which will only be used so often until I figure out how to work her programs. School just started, and my computer is gone, so I'm left with this crappy one. I am SO sorry, to all of my awesome reviewers, and even those people who don't review. Look for updates in September! I love you all, and my sincerest apologies.


	5. Swing For the High One

I am so sorry.

THIS IS NOT ANOTHER EXCUSE.

This is terminal.

I saved most of the items on a disc when my laptop died. In order to continue writing, I needed my documents. I loaded the disc onto my mom's computer. Obviously, one of my programs held a virus, and it is now eating up my mom's database. It's like her computer has been diagnosed.

And with all of this going on, I will not be able to write anymore.

What I am writing now is on a friend's computer. I am so sorry.

Thank you to all of the reviewers that helped me throughout my time here at I wish I could continue all of my stories, write more and more and more until each one is finished, and then start new ones. But that's not possible right now.

Thank you SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! For the compliments and encouragements; plushies and cookies. I love you ALL.

And I'm so, so sorry.

Maybe someday I can get both comps fixed, my documents 'purified', and I can continue as SeraphAnaesthesia.

Until then, I bid you adieu. Wait for me!


End file.
